


Journey

by Snapple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: The village of Green Haven was a peaceful place, hidden from the outside world in a valley surrounded on all sides by a ring of mountains nothing bad every really happened. Braedon the village chief's grandson was content with his peaceful non exciting life. Until he met Tristan, an sword for hire, with a stomach like a bottomless pit. Tristan offers to take him along as his assistant / personal cook. He takes a chance at having a great adventure, but is he prepared to face the harshness of the outside world?





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So since my first post seems to be going great, thanks SO much for that by the way, I decided to post an original work that I've been working on for a while but was kinda nervous to share. I do own everything in this story. Hope you enjoy!

  
             The breeze blew through the leaves gently, its whisper carried through out the forest joining the bubble of the thin creek. Sunlight and shadows speckled the forest floor giving the small flower clusters the light they needed. Sleeping among the flowers was a young man, one could've mistaken him for a beautiful maiden or an elf. His complexion was a soft peach color with a healthy flush to his cheeks. His silvery blonde hair was out of it's usual ponytail, spread out behind him like a halo. 

  
           The peacefulness of the forest was disturbed by the running of furry paws. The creature barked it's happiness upon seeing the boy; jumping the creek it landed on top of the boy instantly waking him from his slumber. 

  
          "Gah! Brutus, get off your heavy!" The boy cried from under the mound of fur. The wolf-dog hybrid moved off the boy allowing him to sit up, but stayed close by with a doggy smile on his muzzle his long tongue hanging out to the side.  The boy, Braedon sat up rubbing his chest where his loving battering ram landed on him. "Brutus, you know I can't handle your weight on my chest like that." The happy smile disappeared at the thought of hurting his master. "What's got you so excited that you'd jump on me like that?" 

  
        Looking a little more guilty, Brutus puffed his furry chest out presenting his wide rawhide collar. Attached was a scroll neatly rolled up and tied to the collar. Braedon took the scroll scratching between the hybrid's pointed ear, showing he wasn't mad causing the happiness to return to Brutus's face. Braedon unrolled the scroll and read:

  
    _Brae,_  
 _We need help at the Inn, Aiden is trying to cook AGAIN! Please hurry, this is the only source of money we have and I                                                                                                                            don't  want to lose it to my brother's idiocy!_  
 _Abigail_

  
          Braedon sighed as he rolled up the scroll. "So much for a peaceful evening in the forest." He placed the scroll in his canvas messenger bag next to him as he stood up placing the strap on his shoulder; he dusted off his pants and straightened his dark blue and gold trimmed tunic. "If Aiden keeps this up he'll end up chained to the wall. He knows not to set foot in the kitchen when I'm not there to help." He used the string that was holding the scroll to tie his hair back into a low pony tail. Brutus agreed with a bark. "Well, lets get going before there's a fire and a murder." Grazing a little ways from them was a jet black shire horse, his middle was at least two heads taller than Braedon. He lifted his great head to stare at the two approaching him. "Sorry Titus, looks like we're going back earlier than planed." Titus nickered annoyed at the thought of leaving the lush and tasty grass patch he was currently munching on. "I know, I don't want to leave either. If we don't Abigail will be a very lonely twin." Titus neighed disappointed but lowered himself to allow Braedon to climb on. Braedon gripped his mane gently as Titus stood up. Clicking his tongue the three returned to the village of Green Haven.

  
                                                                                                                  *

  
             The village of Green Haven was built in a large valley surrounded by forests and hidden from the rest of the world by a ring of mountains, Echor Mountains. A large river had cut a path through them many years ago and was the only way out of the valley when the river was low during the summer month as it was now, said river also is on the edge of the village. The village residents were mostly farming folk, with a few black smiths, seamstresses, potters, and carvers. The one and only healer and village chief, was a she-elf that was as old as the village itself, which would be over a thousand. Despite her actual age of one thousand and forty-five, Dillothel or Dilly for short looked like a young woman in her mid twenties. Because of her fairness and the fact that she was down right terrifying when angered, she kept her title as chief; also because no one else wanted the job. 

  
               The trio made it to the large river that had been rightly named Ahaduin, the rage river. Since the village was founded it had claimed hundreds of lives, mostly children. There was a bridge built a few feet above the river, since it flooded during the rainy springs. The bridge was wide ,made of thick, sturdy oak beams to allow the occasional heavy wagon or live stock to cross. 

  
                As they crossed over to the village side of the river, Braedon's nose was caressed by several scents. The smell of fresh bread from the bread maker's, spices and herbs from the village apothecary and burning meat from the only Inn, The Firery Fairy. Shaking his head fondly, he gently urged Titus to move toward the Inn. Having lived in the area all his life, every one knew him by name and greeted him with 'hellos' as he passed them which he responded with smiles and nods of acknowledgement. Stopping in front of the Inn Titus lowered himself allowing Braedon to gently slide off. 

  
             "Stay here you two, I'll go see if I can help Aiden." He said stroking both animals' noses. He flinched at the loud crash and screeching no doubt coming from Abigail. "Well what's left of him." Braedon turned toward the Inn door and was about to open it, when a whole heard of people came rushing out, barely missing him. He managed to catch pieces of their rushed conversations.  
            "She demon's at it again..."

   
             "How is that laid back boy related..." 

  
               "Should we get Dilly?" 

  
               After the crowd cleared Braedon entered the Inn taking note of the broken tables and chairs and the discarded tankards and plates. The village drunk was passed out in the corner, not at all disturbed by the noises.

  
         "AIDEN! FOR THE LAST TIME GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COOK A BOAR!"

  
        "Ah, get off my back woman, I know what I'm doing. Besides it takes too long to cook over an open fire. I got this powder from the traveling merchants that came through a couple of months back; the guy said it works for cooking too."

  
            "NOT OUTSIDE A WOODEN BUILDING, SURROUNDED BY MORE WOODEN BUILDINGS!" 

  
         Deciding he'd better stepped step in Braedon made his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was set in the back of the Inn under an oning with a large brick oven that stood to the side. Over a large bon fire hung a massive spited boar, a pan of rolls lay on the ground ruined and forgotten. Standing in front of the bon fire slightly singed, stood a young man and woman who were obviously twins. Both with dark chestnut hair, the girls was put up in a short ponytail while the boy's was closely cut against his head. Their eyes were the same shade of forest green with freckles dusted across their noses.   
Aiden, being a foot taller than his elder twin was able to hold a pouch just out of her reach, a huge devilish grin on his face eyes filled with amusement at his sister's annoyance. 

  
          Abigail on the other hand looked murderous; while one hand tried unsuccessfully to grab the pouch, the other held a very sharp looking butcher's knife. 

  
          "Alright you two, that's enough." Braedon said clapping his hands to get their attention. Both sets of eyes turned toward him. Abigail instantly went from murderous to hopeful at the sight of him. 

  
           "Brae, thank goodness your here. This idiot tried to blow up the whole village by cooking with black powder." Abigail said moving away from her brother.  
"I was not, Brae, I was trying to find a faster way to cook the boar for tonight's Communal meal." Aiden stated, attempting to continue his task. "And I found it but someone won't let me use it."

  
          "Because it's dangerous!" Abigail exclaimed angrily glaring at her brother. 

  
           "No it's not it'll work just watch." Aiden grinned as he started to toss the pouch into the fire.

  
             With a loud, "NOOO!" Abigail tackled her brother. While the two rolled across the ground, neither noticed the pouch of powder had rolled away from them coming to rest at Braedon's boot covered feet. He sighed as he knelt to pick it up. 

  
            "Guy's come on, if you keep this up there won't be a Communal meal." He tried to reason with them, but his words didn't seem to reach them as they were too caught up in their fighting. 

  
           Suddenly the back door was slammed open, making Braedon jump and turn; standing in the door way was a rather tall she-elf, about Aiden's height, dressed in a white blouse with a black leather corset around her middle with brown leggings and knee high boots. Her long black hair was in a side plait over the left shoulder. She was holding an oak wood smoking pipe the length of her fore arm and it was smoking quite a bit, reflecting her current mood: Angry.

  
           "Dilly, thank goodness your here. I tried to stop them but they won't listen." Braedon explained cautiously. He knew any time she was disturbed during her "Pipping session's" as she called them, she was very irritable and easily angered. 

  
          "I know you did, Little Silme*." She responded as she patted his head gently. She held out her pipe for him to take as she rolled up the sleeves of her blouse. Dilly calmly walked over to the twins and easily pulled them apart, startling them, despite her some what calm demeanor, her forest green eyes flashed with annoyance.

  
                 "Dilly"

  
                 "Granny Dil" 

  
                Ignoring their startled responses she carried them over to the dish trough and dunked them in heads first. They came up sputtering and coughing as they turned toward the angry female. Both remained silent waiting for Dilly to speak. 

  
             "Now I hope you two have calmed down." She demanded crossing her arms across her chest. The twins nodded both blushing with embarrassment and shame. "Good, now then tell me what caused the disagreement this time?" 

  
         They instantly started talking over each other, trying to get the lessor of the obvious punishment they'd still yet to receive. Though he couldn't see her face, Braedon could sense Dilly was getting more annoyed by the second. 

  
           "QUIET!" Dilly bellowed angrily, everything went silent even the birds, "Now then lets try again one at a time, Abigial, you start." Abigail cleared her throat as she told her side of the story. 

  
            "Well I was serving food and drink in the dinning hall, like usual and it was kind of busy since Braedon was out in the forest with Titus. I knew Aiden was out side getting the boar he'd hunted this morning ready for the communal meal tonight, so I went outside and found him trying to cook the boar using exploding powder he supposedly bought. I quickly sent Brae a note using Brutus and tried to stop this imbecile from burning down the whole village and our Inn." Dilly nodded before looking at Aiden waiting for his side of the story.

  
                 "Hey, that merchant was an honest guy, I think, and he assured me that powder would only cook the meat twice as fast so we'd have more time to set up for the communal tonight." Aiden defended. 

  
               "Alright let's not get into another argument." Dilly said pulling the twins from the trough. "Now then, Abigail, you should've sent for me not Braedon. You know you and Aiden get too into your arguments to notice him. Aiden, you know that meat tastes much better when it sits on the fire and roasts slowly."   
The twins looked down ashamed at their behavior and apologized. Dilly just sighed ruffling their hair fondly. 

  
                  "You're forgiven. Now go change and lets try making the main dish again, with out exploding powder and fighting." They nodded happily hurrying inside to do as she asked. Dilly smiled as she walked back toward Braedon who was still holding her pipe. "I'm getting too old for all this." 

  
             "Come on, Dilly you're still young in elf years right?" Braedon asked as he handed her pipe back. She inhaled with a groan of bliss as the smoke entered her lungs with a pleasurable burn in her throat and exhaled a smoke ring into the open air. 

  
         "Raising you kids and the rest of this village is making me feel like I'm in my millions, you cheeky brat." She chuckled placing her arm around his shoulders.   
As they entered the main room Braedon started gathering the scattered dishes and placed them in the nearest dish bin to be washed. He whistled for Brutus to come inside to clean the wasted food which he did so happily. After about an hour of cleaning and setting up the long tables and chairs, the room was set for the communal meal. 

  
             "Well that wasn't too much of a chore." Dilly said as she wiped her sweaty fore head on her sleeve. "Braedon, why don't you go home and get changed, we've finished up here." 

  


         "Sure thing, Granny Dilly." He replied with a slight smile, knowing she disliked being called granny. 

  
          "Cheeky brat, get out of here before I make you wash the after meal dishes." She said with annoyance. Braedon hurried outside, Brutus close behind where Titus was laying down anticipating his return. Mounting him, he steered Titus toward the south end of the village to where his cabin stood a little ways away from the village. 

  
                                                                                                           *

  
               Ever since she led the first valley settlers Dilly has been a constant in everyone's lives. Leader, healer, confidant, voice of reason she has helped everyone, to Aiden and Abigail, she's been adoptive grandmother and to Braedon she is Great times a thousand grandmother. It was his ancestor who he's named after, that met her first. They were married a year later and led a nomad caravan of people who lost their homes to bandits, to the valley. Even though it has been hard on Dilly watching all her loved ones and friends pass she has enjoyed the time she's had with them. 

  
             Aiden and Abigail lost both their parents when they were six, and Braedon lost his father, when Ahaduin over flowed, it's raging current creeping ever closer to the village like a hungry watery demon. The three adults were trying divert the river's path, they were successful but it cost them their lives. A month later, Braedon was born but there was severe complications; he was much too early and his mother was losing too much blood to be saved. Her only thought was the survival of her only child, once he was born she gave him his name with her last breathe. That same night a shire horse foal was born, pitch black to his silvery blond. He was raised by his maternal grandmother, Lilith who was a natural herbalist and cook. It was touch and go at first but he was a stubborn little sprite and he survived, but he was more delicate than the other boys of the village. He was so small, one of the carpenters custom made a tiny cradle for him. Since Lilith only raised her one girl and Braedon wasn't as hardy as most boys she taught him trades that were mostly taught to girls. He enjoyed everything she taught him, but because of how he was raised he endured a bit of bullying from the bigger boys, being called girly and weak. One day he finally had enough; that day when he was 6, the butcher's boy was picking on him calling him names as usual. However when he pulled Braedon's shoulder length braid Braedon whirled around and punched the boy in the nose effectively breaking it.

  
        He became friends with the twins not long after and the three became inseparable. When Braedon was twelve however, Lilith finally passed. Despite the twin's and Dilly's begging Braedon decided to stay in the cabin his grandfather had built as a wedding gift for Lilith. 

  
            It was as single floor cabin made of wood and stone with two chimney stacks. To the left of the cabin was his grandmother's herb and vegetable garden which he took good care of, close to it was a brook that had broken off from Ahaduin making it easier to bring water to the plants. At the back of the cabin was a bathing stall with a medium cauldron used to warm the water for bathing. Farther to the back was a small barn that housed Titus and a small chicken coop. In front of the cabin stood a large weeping willow tree with a large grave altar set beneath it. Inscribed on the stone were the names of his parents, Alistair and Sarafina and his grandparents, Andruil and Lilith. 

  
        Titus stopped before the tree and allowed Braedon to slide off. As he approached the grave he pulled out a small bouquet of red and pink carnations he'd gathered from his messenger bag. He knelt before the large stone as he gently placed the flowers on it. 

  
          "I'm home." He whispered gently, with a short prayer he got up and approached his cabin. "You can go rest now Titus, thanks for the trip today. I'll call you when it's time to go back." Titus gently nuzzled the side of his head before trotting over to his barn.

  
             He pulled of his boots before entering the cabin. It had a simple layout; a kitchen to the left with a brick oven for baking and a small island for preparing ingredients, a food pantry, a wash basin for dishes and a birch wood dinning room set. The living room had a fire place set on the very back wall, with a sheep's wool carpet in front, an oak wood rocking chair and end table. Down a short hallway was three doors; the door at the end of the hall led outside to the bathing stall, the door to the left was his bedroom with an oak wood four poster bed with a goose feather mattress and pillows, thick blanket and silk sheets. Set against the left wall was a small fire place, on the right wall was a large maple wood armoire. In the room to the right was his old bed room which he converted into a book room with a comfy chair and a large window to let in as much natural light as possible. 

  
            Though he technically lived alone, Brutus always reminded him he wasn't. He set his messenger bag on the table and began unloading the herbs he found in the forest that he didn't already have in his garden. 

  
          He spent a few minutes sorting out which herb went into the pantry and which herb was to be used making healing pastes and potions. After he finish he put them away in their cupboards and went to clean up. After a quick wash down he changed into a white long sleeved shirt, an emerald green vest with silver clasps and black loose fitting slacks. He skillfully braided his long hair into a loose braid ending it with a green ribbon. He grabbed his black hooded cloak and headed out the door, stopping long enough to put his boots back on before whistling for Titus who came to him immediately. After mounting the trio headed back to the village.

  
                                                                                                                        *

  
        By the time they'd returned to the Firey Fairy, people had already started arriving bringing large dishes to be served. The communal meal was held four times a year, the beginning of a new year, the summer solstice, fall harvest, and the winter solstice. It was the summer solstice, the time before the farmers went to work the fields for five months before returning with their bountiful harvests. As Braedon entered the Inn, he noticed how crowed the room was with women setting out their dishes, occasionally shooing away the small hands that tried to sneak a bite, and arranging where the musicians would set up for the night. 

              He spotted Dilly and Abigail behind the bar making sure there was enough ale for those who drank it and water or juice for those didn't. Dilly had on one of the few dresses she owned. The top part was white with short sleeves with a stripped blue corset middle the top dark skirt was tied up on the left revealing the pale blue under skirt beneath. A sapphire blue ribbon was weaved into her hair which was now in a braid much like his. Abigail was wearing an identical dress but in light purples and violets with a crown of purple hyacinths weaved into the braid going across the top of her head. He didn't see Aiden's head standing above the women's so he guessed he was outside with the pig, hopefully not trying to blow it up again.

  
           "Braedon, good your here we need some help." one of the ladies called as she noticed him. He looked toward her and tried to hold back a laugh as he saw she was holding a cake above the heads of the small children that surrounded her. He walked over to help her. 

  
              A little while later, the musicians were set up with their instruments and everyone had finally gathered inside, despite the large number of villagers, there was plenty of room for everyone to go down the line of food, fix their plates and sit at a table while waiting for a serving girl to bring a pitcher of drink. The tables were arranged to leave plenty of room for dancing if desired. After everyone had gotten their food and drink, Dilly stood up her tankard in hand.

  
        "As usual, we gather to celebrate the summer solstice and pray for a bountiful harvest. We also celebrate those who have passed this year, we mourn not as a village but as a family and will be there for the departed's loved ones. As our village moto says" Everyone stood drinks in hand to and spoke as one, "Though we don't share blood, we share one heart. When one of us bleeds, we all feel the pain. When one of us fights, they never fight alone. We are a family bound by hardship and love." Everyone drank at the same time before breaking out in a cheer. 

   
          "Now then let's get fat before we have to work it off tomorow!" Dilly exclaimed grinning ear to ear earning a cheer from everyone.   
Outside the Inn, two strangers approached. 

  
          "Brother, it sounds like they're having a party in there." The shorter of the two stated. 

  
          "So it seems, this place looks like a great location for us. It's remote, not many know of this place, plus I think we lost HIM when we went over the mountains." The taller replied. "Now let's see what they have to offer in terms of entertainment." A perverse grin stretched across his face under the hood as they stopped at the door. 

  
           Inside, Braedon was in deep a cooking conversation with Abigail when suddenly Dilly stood up getting his attention. "Dilly, what's the matter?" 

  
          The door opened revealing two hooded men, one tall and lanky and the other short and stocky. The musicians stopped playing and everyone, even the children fell silent. Dilly moved around the table heading toward the men with Aiden, Abigail and Braedon close behind her. The men removed their hoods revealing their faces; they were obviously related since they shared an identical hooked nose and beady black eyes. The taller had a narrow face and wiry black hair that hung to just above his shoulders; the shorter one had a very round face and very little hair. 

  
             "Can we help you gentlemen?" Dilly asked as she stopped in front of the men. 

           "Ah, yes may we speak to who's head of this village?" The taller asked a little too politely. 

  
            "I am the village chief, Dillothel. May I know who I am talking to?" Dilly asked. 

  
         "You, but you are a woman and a she-elf at that." the shorter stated astonished at the very idea. 

  
          "Yeah, so what if she is?" Aiden growled as a few of the bigger men stood up to defend their chief's honor. Dilly held up a hand toward the men and placed her other hand on Aiden's shoulder.

  
          "Now, now you'll have to excuse my brother, he's a little old fashioned." The taller quickly interjected trying to prevent a fight. "My name is Calus and my brother's name is Cain." 

  
          "Pleasure, now mind telling me why you've come to Green Haven?" 

  
        "Well, Chief Dillothel, my brother and I were part of a group of traveling immigrants from Sabeline to the west when we came upon these mountains. Never being in this land before we were not sure how to go about getting pass them. So we took a vote and decided to climb over, we were a small group and didn't have any wagons or horses so we thought it would be easy, but we were so very wrong. The climb itself claimed a little under half of us and then the cold was the worst. By the time we got to the other side, we were down to my brother myself and two others." Calus explained. Dilly remained silent listening to the stranger's story. Everyone in the village knew how dangerous Echor could be even during the summer so no one dared try to climb over it, not even to hunt. 

  
            "And where are these other two immigrants?" Braedon asked genuinely curious. 

  
                  "Well the journey was quite tiresome so we volunteered to go check out the village we saw as we were coming down while they rested. They are a newly wed couple and wanted a fresh start." Calus replied. Braedon felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as the man's eyes studied him a little too intently. "All we ask is a chance to rest then we'll be on our way." 

  
Dilly thought for a few minutes before reaching her decision.

  
             "You may stay in the valley just for tonight, take some food for yourselves and you companions. In the morning if you follow the river you'll come to the exit of the valley, there is another village that can provide you with better supplies than us." Dilly said. "Girls, why don't you fix our guests a few plates of food and some flasks of water and ale." Reluctantly the serving girls did as asked. As she passed Aiden she whispered, "Tell the men to be on guard tonight, no one especially women and children goes home alone tonight. I want you and Abigail to escort Braedon home and stay with him." 

  
            Aiden nods his head in understanding before planting a smile on his face again, "Come on everyone, this is a celebration what happened to the music?" The musicians started playing again though more reluctantly. Soon the men left with several sacks and plates of food and flasks of drinks. 

  
            "Thank you very much for your generosity, Lady Dillothel. Our companions will be most gracious for some warm meals." Calus said with a bow. With a leery smile aimed toward Braedon, the two men left. 

  
            "Dilly, I don't trust those two something seems off about their story." Braedon shuddered. 

  
            "I know, Silme. I've already sent out the order to be on guard to everyone. Also Aiden and Abigail will be going home with you and spending the night." Dilly replied patting his head. 

  
             The party continued though with less enthusiasm than before, everyone was curious and worried about the strangers in their valley. About an hour later they called it a night, after splitting up the left overs and cleaning up everyone went home with caution. Braedon and Abigail mounted Titus while Aiden and Brutus walked on either side. The fur on Brutus's back was standing up as if he sensed something bad near by and didn't flatten until they were home and inside. 

  
            While Abigail and Braedon went to sleep in his bed with Brutus positioned in front of the door, Aiden slept in the rocking chair, a knitted blanket and broad sword across his lap. 

  
             Deep in the west forest the two new comers finally returned to the camp.   
            "We brought food and drink. This village is ours for the taking, and with so many pretty jewels." Cain stated as about twenty men came out of the shadows, their grins showing revealing their dark thoughts.

  
                                                                                                           *

  
         The next morning, Braedon was up with the sun. It's bright glow illuminating the bedroom, chasing away the shadows. He sat up with an overhead stretch, glancing over to Abigail's side of the bed her hair resembling a rat's nest slightly poking out from under the blanket. Smiling fondly he slowly and carefully slipped out from under the blanket. He slowly tiptoed toward his wardrobe where he changed from his night gown into a long sleeved loose fitting white shirt and black slacks. Hearing his master coming toward him Brutus rolled onto his back silently demanding a belly rub, which Braedon gladly gave him causing his slimy tongue to loled out of his jawls. 

  
       That done Braedon continued toward the door slipping out quietly. A loud snore from the living room caused him to jump slightly before he remebered he had Aiden in the living room. He treaded down the hallway gently, avoiding the parts in the floor he knew creaked. Peaking around the corner Braedon stifled a laugh as he got a look at Aiden. He was sprawled out as best he could in the chair, blanket on the floor at his feet, his broad sword partially laying on the floor its hilt held loosely in his hand. His mouth hanging wide open, tongue hanging out the side much like Brutus. With careful steps Braedon walked toward the front door and opened it a quietly as possible, slipping out and closing it gently behind him. He stood there for a few minutes listening for sounds of movement; he let out a sigh at the silence.

  
          He turned and was greeted by the gorgeous sight of morning. The sunlight fell across the dew covered grass, making it sparkly as if covered by jewels. The brook glittered and babbled joining the birds morning song. A soft breeze blew making the weeping willows curtain of leaves dance and sway. Braedon smiled at the gorgeous sight he got to wake up to each morning. He turned to the left and started walking toward the forest beside his home. As he walked amongst the large oaks, he thought about the visitors from last night and wondered if they had left yet.

  
          _I hope they did_  , he thought _That tall one made me feel uneasy._ He was walking toward a small fruit orchard that held apple, peach, and plum trees and berry bushes. It was a wild orchard that his grandmother found when they'd first moved to the place and she's tended to it making the fruits grow better and taste juicier.   
After walking a ways he finally saw a familiar pair of oak trees that seemed to make an arch and a wooden sign, that read 'Yavanna' , meaning the giver of fruit after the elvish goddess of the earth. Beside the sign was a wicker handled basket that was always filled with what he needed and then brought back when emptied. As he picked up the basket and passed through the oak tree gate, he stopped short with a gasp of horror. All the trees had been cut down! Some of the trees were missing and his bushes had been trampled. He dropped his basket and turned to run toward the village but stopped. 

  
           Standing behind him were seven wild looking men. Their attire was a mix of armor and furs. Their hair was wild and unkept, their eyes glittered with madness and something akin to hunger. 

  
             "Well, well, what's a little lamb like you doing wandering the woods all alone?" One of the men asked. He glanced back and forth between them, trying to find the easiest way around the men. "Awe, has the wee lamb lost it's voice?" Braedon took a few steps back as the men came forward. 

  
       "M-m-my house is just outside of this forrest and my brother and guard dog will hear me if I scream." Braedon attempted to bluff, he knew Aiden and Brutus even was too far away to hear even if he screamed. 

  
         The leader's grin spread impossibly wider as they started coming toward him a little quicker. "Well, we'll just have to be quick before they get here then."   
Fast as snakes the men pounce on him, hands were everywhere pulling on his clothes and his hair. 

  
               "Let's see if this is actually a girl, eh lads." One of them laughed. It made Braedon sick to his stomach as said man reached for his trousers attempting to rip them off while another went for his shirt. 

  
             As his shirt was grabbed, Braedon twisted away causing the thin material to rip easily revealing his pale chest. 

  
              "Well, what do you know he is a boy." The leader laughed attempting to touch his now revealed skin. Braedon's face now burned with embarrassment and shame and began to fight even harder to get away. 

  
            "Who cares!? He's pretty enough to pass for a girl but if you want just take him like a dog if you don't want to stare at his cock and pretend its a girl." One man grumbled impatiently. 

  
                  "Oi, who won the first chance with him? I'll decide how I take him." The leader growled back before grinning at Braedon's flushed and pale face. "Besides from that blush I'd say he's a virgin, aren't you, pretty?" As he went to grab Braedon by the chin, Braedon lashed out by biting the man's hand nearly gagging at the taste of dirt and who knows what else. "You little brat!" The force of being back handed knocked Braedon loose of the three men holding him onto the forest floor. "I was gonna be some what of a gentleman and take you to my tent back at our camp to give you some privacy but now I'm just gonna take you like a common whore! Hold his arms and get his pants off." 

  
        He barely managed to snap out of his daze just as the men started obeying their leader's orders. His arms were pinned but he started kicking the men trying to rip off his pants. 

  
            "Stop! Please, don't do this!" Braedon pleaded as his eyes welled up with tears from his stinging cheek and from fear. 

  
          "Shut up and hold still!" One of the men growled punching his face. 

  
         "I'll get his pants you two just keep watch." The leader said taking the other men's position between Braedon's legs. "I don't want you damaging this pretty face. If he's good enough we might make a pretty coin off of him as well as the other girls we're gonna steal when we take over this valley." 

  
        Braedon's eyes widened, take over the valley that must mean there's more of them! He paled at the images his mind came up with, their beautiful valley turned into a den for bandits, his friends and family, dead in the men's case or in the same position as he is in the women's, their forests probably cut down or burnt.   
No, he couldn't let that happen! This new thought made him fight harder to get away. 

  
         "Stop squirming you brat!" The leader snarled as he fought to pull off Braedon's pants. 

  
        Hoping someone anyone would hear him Braedon screamed as loud as he could for as long as he could until he was punched again, this time dazing him pretty good. 

  
                "Finally we're getting somewhere." The leader grinned as he started pulling the pants down.

  
           Suddenly there was a strange sound like something metallic flying through the air, then the two men standing guard were headless as a large buster sword now coated in blood sunk into a near by oak tree. As the two men collapsed, blood gushing from their necks, a large man entered the clearing.

  
          "It's Him!" One of the men cried fearfully as the remaining three stood drawing their swords. This gave Braedon an opportunity to dizzily crawl out of the way toward a tree, carefully he stood using the tree for support and leaned against it. His breath caught in his throat at the site of the man. 

  
         He was massive, standing at seven feet tall. His hair was black as night and had a wild look to it, his golden eyes had a slight glow to them as well as a hint of gleeful malice. A black cloak covered the rest of his form but even from his point of view he could see the bulk of his muscle and armor.

  
         "You guys have a lot to learn about being on the run from bounty hunters." The larger man said amused. "First of all if you're crossing over a mountain, you shouldn't leave fire pits or your dead uncovered. Not to mention the number of trees you guys cut down to build your camp, you just made my job of finding you so much easier . And then, you separated your remaining members so as to seem like a bigger group? I can tell you guys are definitely rookies." 

  
           The men eyed him warily as he walked toward the tree where his sword was embedded, which happened to be the tree Braedon was using to steady himself. Braedon tensed as the large calloused hand came toward him. The man grabbed the handle of his sword and effortlessly pulled it from the trunk pulling a few splinters with it. His golden eyes seemed to bore holes into Braedon's own eyes, scrutinizing every part of him. 

  
           "You alright, kid?" The deep baritone caught him off guard. It took Braedon a minute to process the question. Still a little shooken up by the whole ordeal, he just nodded. It was then that he remembered his shirt was torn and covered himself. "Here, hold this for me." His 'savior' unclasped his cloak and draped over Braedon's shoulders. It felt like it was made of leather, but was heavy enough to make him hunch over a little. The man's armor consisted of gauntlets with three spikes on one and claw like spikes on the other, a breast plate covering a sleeveless black tunic, black canvas pants and boots. "If you don't like the sight of blood, kid, you'd best get behind the tree." 

  
              Braedon quickly obeyed as the man turned toward the bandits a maniacal grin splitting his face in half.

  
                  "Now, boys, let's see if you're better fighters than you are bandits."  



	2. Chapter 2

Tension filled the forest like a thick fog, Braedon glanced nervously between the men wondering if he could make it back to the cabin before the fighting was over.   
"Enough waiting!" the leader growled, "GET HIM!" With a fierce battle cry the bandits charged forward weapons raised to attack. The bounty hunter as he called himself propped his sword against the tree and cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

  
"W-what are you doing? Don't you need that to fight?" Braedon asked nervously. He flinched as the man slightly turned his head eyeing him, his maniacal grin still in place.

  
"Relax kid, if I use my sword they'll die to easy. I wanna enjoy this." Fast as lightning the bounty hunter charged the bandits.

  
Watching them fight was light watching an alpha fight challengers, there was no mercy or even humanity in the way the bounty hunter fought. Just pure animalistic carnage, the fight was over in a matter of seconds leaving just one bandit who was missing a hand and seemed barely alive dangling from his grip.

  
"You go tell your bosses that the Black Wolf is in the the valley and that if they value their lives they'd best turn themselves in or start running like the rats they are." He snarled dropping the man. After the man had crawled away, it was just Braedon and the bounty hunter left along with the mutilated corpses of the the other bandits.

  
Though he was thankful to the man for saving him, Braedon was terrified after watching him fight so savagely. He slowly started to inch his way backwards so as to put as much distance between them as possible. Just as the man looked up Braedon bolted out of the clearing hoping he was headed toward his cabin or at least town. After running for what seemed like only seconds he slammed into a solid mass of metal and flesh falling backwards onto his rump.

  
He froze as a familiar baritone spoke, "You know its not only rude to not say thank you for saving my life and chastity but its also rude to steal from your savior." Braedon looked up to see hunter who's name he guessed was Black wolf standing a few feet from him. It was then he realized he still had the cloak around his shoulders, he was amazed he'd forgotten it with how heavy it was. "So why'd you run after I just saved your life?" Black wolf offered him a large hand that thankfully did't have the clawed gauntlet but was still blood covered.

  
Braedon eyed the hand cautiously as he answered, "Well I apologize if I've never seen other people murdered in front of me." He stood up knocking the hand away. "You still have blood on that hand by the way. I guess I do owe you a thank you for saving me from those horrible men and here's your cloak back." Shrugging the cloak off he held it out to Black Wolf who was now staring at him.

  
"Huh, so you really are a boy. I thought you were just a flat chested girl who liked wearing trousers." This caused Braedon to blush in embarrassment and anger.

  
"You perverted jerk! I was going to offer you some food as an actual thank you but if you're gonna be so tactless and shameful you can forget it!" Braedon exclaimed throwing the cloak at the man as he spun on his heel and started to leave.

  
"Whoa wait a sec, kid! I was just teasing ya!" The man chuckled as he came around to block Braedon's path again. "And did you mention food, cause I'm starving!"   
Braedon looked up to answer but his words stopped on the tip of his tongue.

He now saw the reason why the man called himself Black wolf, where his human ears used to be was a pair of black pointed wolf ears behind him sprouting from his tail bone was a long bushy black wolf's tail. The man cocked his head to the side confused by the shock on Braedon's face.

  
"What is there blood on my face or something?"

  
"Y-you're...wh-what are you?" Braedon stuttered out.

  
"Huh?" He went to scratch the back of his head in confusion and brushed the furry ear now protruding out of his skull. "Oh, you meant these things. Don't worry they'll go away in a few minutes, just happens when I get excited."

  
"How can you be so calm about this, you have the ears and tail of a wolf sprouting from your body! That's not normal."

  
"Maybe not in this place but on the other side of those mountains these" he gestured to his ears that were now starting to disappear along with the shrinking tail, "Don't even get me a second glance, if anything it makes me more popular with the ladies."

  
"Well I'm sorry but I've never left this valley so I don't really know what's normal or not. The only abnormal thing here is my grandmother whose an elf." Braedon explained. Looking at the man now you couldn't even tell they'd been there.

  
"Well that explains why you look so girly. Now I believe I was promised food?" Black wolf leered playfully at Braedon who crossed his arms with a huff.

  
"I didn't promise you anything and if you keep insulting me there won't be any food. However as I said earlier you did save my life so I guess I'll feed you." Braedon stated with a slight glare.

  
"Oh good, I'd really appreciate it because I haven't eaten in almost a week." Black wolf sighed in relief.

  
"A week? How are you still stand-" Before Braedon could finish the sentence, Black Wolf's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he fell backwards in what Braedon guessed was a hunger faint. "ing; I'm going to need help moving this giant lump."

  
"Braedon! Braedon, where are you little brother?!" He turned his head toward the sound. It sounded like Aiden.

  
"Silme, please let us know you are okay." That was Dilly.

  
"I'm over here!" He called out. Almost instantly a black furry blur burst through the bushes nearly tackling him. "Brutus!" The large hybrid sniffed and licked him. Dilly who was ridding Titus and Aiden who had his sword drawn came through the bushes as well.

  
"Braedon, thank the heavens you're alright." Dilly cried as she jumped off of Titus and wrapped him in a hug. "I came by this morning to check on you three and Aiden said you weren't in the house." She held him at arm's length taking in his slightly battered appearance and torn shirt. "Who did this to you? Was it those men?" Before Braedon had a chance to answer Dilly spotted Black Wolf unconscious on the ground behind him. She pulled him behind her and drew the sword she had strapped to her side.

  
"Dilly, wait it wasn't him." Braedon grabbed her sword arm stopping her from attacking the man. "He saved me. My feelings about those men were right, there's more than those two and there are no other immigrants. Please, Dilly, he is actually a bounty hunter chasing after those men. He never hurt me." Dilly stared down at her grandson before sighing. 

  
"Very well, Silme, if you say he saved you then I believe you." She sheathed her sword and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Let's get you home before Abigail comes looking for us. Poor girl is worried to death."

  
"Can't we take him with us?" Braedon asked. "I don't want to leave him out here, what if something tries to eat him while he's unconscious? I also promised him food as a thank you." Dilly thought for a minute before she nodded.

  
"Very well. Aiden, did you by chance bring any rope?" Aiden nodded as he reached into his satchel.

  
"Wait, are you tying him up?" Braedon asked.

  
"Of course not, were tying him to Titus to be dragged back. He's much too big for us to lift onto Titus even if he knelt down." Aiden replied as he tied the man's legs together. Once done he called Titus closer so he could tie the other end of the rope around his hips just in front of his back legs. "There, now let's head home."

  
Braedon nodded as Titus knelt down to allow him to climb on. Once settled the large horse stood and they made their way back toward his cabin. Along the way he was sure Titus purposefully aimed for each rock, hole and root. Braedon hoped the man woke up and didn't die of concussion.  



End file.
